Talk:List of deaths in the Dragon Ball series
About the Red Shark Gang being revived because they gave Goku some energy for the Spirit Bomb, I own the uncut version of People of Earth Unite on DVD, and not once do we see the Red Shark Gang. I've seen guys from Dragonball, yes, but no Red Shark Gang. I'm sure I'd recognize the boss. There's two similar articles, Spice and Captain Ginyu, it said they're both watching the fight with Kid Buu from Hell, but I never saw them. Although I did see Ginyu at King Yemma's check in station in GT, I don't recall seeing Spice. Ghostkaiba297 22:01, 12 December 2008 (UTC)Ghostkaiba297 On the matter of Broly, King Kai and Bubbles specifically told Goku in Bio-Broly that Broly was causing trouble in Hell. I'm pretty sure that was the original Broly he was referring to. We saw Broly completely disintegrate, while in the other movie there was a huge explosion that we thought was Broly but was really the energy from Goku's attack. Ghostkaiba297 22:17, 12 December 2008 (UTC)Ghostkaiba297 Android 17 and 18 alive? I might say Jinzoningen #17 and #18 may be possibly alive in the 100 year special. While Dr. Gero states that the process of reconfiguring the siblings into cyborgs has made the two immortal, this is contradicted by the special A Hero's Legacy, where it is narrated that Pan is the only character remaining from the generation of the original Z Fighters. 13:23, December 2, 2009 (UTC). Though she could be wrong as the z fighters split like that Pan didn't know Vegeta Jr.'s mom and there is Master Roshi and Mister Popo that are immortal. 20:01 December 5,2009 (UTC). :Android 17, android 18 and the others are not Z Fighters.. so they are not counted among the Z Warriors alive. Jeangabin666 00:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC) 17 kills trunks? i dont remeber 17 ever killing trunks. i havent seen that movie though, so i could be wrong. but im pretty sure he only got killed when cell fired his lazor at him Paula :D 02:47, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Majin worms It says the worms died when Kid Buu blew up the Earth (#92-94). Do we know this for sure? They were part of Buu, so isn't it possible they still existed inside of Kid Buu the whole time? Janemba4eva (talk) 02:50, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Agree. 05:16, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I doubt it, these characters were filler, so they really doesn't matterBH Ouji (talk) 14:51, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Goku's death in Dragon Ball GT Didn't Goku die in the Baby Saga when Baby Vegeta threw the Revenge Death ball at him? .*.MonkiiDaPuma.*. (talk) 08:56, November 13, 2016 (UTC) No he didn't go re-watch GT. Then what happened to him on episode 29? I'm pretty sure he died at the end. .*.MonkiiDaPuma.*. (talk) 19:21, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh wait nevermind in episode 30 Kibito Kai carried Goku away before the Revenge Death Ball hit him. .*.MonkiiDaPuma.*. (talk) 20:25, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Missing Death During the 1st tournament Master Roshi blew up the Moon. This is important, because in Episode 9 Goku put the Rabbit Gang on the Moon. The destruction of the Moon surely killed those characters! Twillight2 (talk) 09:51, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :No they didn't, Akira Toriyama stated that they are now drifting in space http://www.kanzenshuu.com/tidbits/character-fates/ , despite what Saiyajin raishu thinks But yeah the missing is ONE, Future Mr. Satan died when Future Zen-Oh destroyed that universe (non canon, but still, he's dead)BH Ouji (talk) 14:39, March 28, 2017 (UTC)